Sklaves
by powerdark
Summary: Sklaves, una raza nueva de humanos con poderes, pero no lo suficiente mortiferos para poder defenderse ellos solos. Ahora deben protegerse, cuidarse, porque son cazados, vendidos y esclavisados por toda su vida, igual que animales


Ziimeya lilin esta dentro de un circulo de sillones donde Anna Cecitzel de Tao, Miss Wounds, Leyendo, Corange, Anonima-Traumada, Jek Scarlet, MissBel92, Yui-Chan04, yumi-happy, Mix-Murasaki y Powerdark están sentadas tomando chocolate caliente y galletas.

Ziimeya lilin llama a una por una, hasta que llega el momento de Powerdark

-¡Felicidades! y ¡Hola! Hoy sabrás de quien seras el amigo secreto... Valla que emocionante  
>A ti te a tocado regalarle...- dice ella con una sonrisa.<p>

Powerdark miran el papelito lo leen y sonríen.

Cuando todas son terminan de ser llamadas todas se van.

Unos días después…

-La nueva reunión entra en sesión.-

Ambas sostienen una caja de regalo, tienen un gorrito de Santa en la cabeza

FELIZ NAVIDAD *música de fondo* FELIZ NAVIDAD *más música* FELIZ NAVIDAD, PROSPERO AÑO Y FELICIDAD. *Mucha más música de campanitas y así…* QUIERO DECEARTE FELICIDADES *¡Música mas empalagosa!*

-Bueno ya suficiente, demasiada música- grita Powerdark y la música se apaga. Se acercan hasta Jek Scarlet –Esto es para ti de parte de tus amigas ya no tan secretas.- Le entregan el regalo y regresan a su lugar con una sonrisa.

.

Este fic es para el juego "Amigo secreto" del foro Power Z" y quisiera aclarar que D! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, porque si lo fuera seria mas parecido a la serie original

.

Bubbles abrió los ojos con pesadez, pero no sintió que despertara de un sueño, al contrario, sentía como si apenas estuviera entrando en una pesadilla. El cuerpo le dolía, se sentía entumecida, a su alrededor todo estaba oscuro, pero podia escuchar gemidos, y unos que otros lamentos. Se incorporo hasta quedar sentada, mientras lo hacia, se escuchaban los rechinidos de su oxidada cama.

Hizo que sus ojos brillaran, sus celestes ojos brillaron intensamente, tan intensamente que eran hermosos, así, sus ojos lograron enfocarse y mirar todo en la oscuridad, a sus ambos lados habia chicos y chicas igual que ella, la mayoría dormidos. ¡Que suerte tenían! Pero se dio cuenta de esa forma que los gritos y chillidos no estaban en su habitación, eran en las continuas, que ella nunca habia visto. Desde que la atraparon siempre habia estado ahí, encerrada como los demás.

-¡Has despertado!- exclamo con felicidad Mina, mientras Bubbles miraba a su alrededor como siempre lo hacía cuando despertaba de sus lindos sueños, que eran mucho mejores que la horrible realidad que tenían con ellos. –Comenzaba a preocuparme.-

Bubbles miro a la chica, Mina, tenía el cabello rojo, pero era un rojo tan intenso que parecían llamas y sus ojos eran morados, en ese momento brillaban tanto como los suyos, lo que significaba que por eso podía verla. Un humano común no podría ver en aquella oscuridad tan infinita.

-Tú siempre te preocupas- le dijo Bubbles, con una sonrisa, Mina trato reír pero comenzó a toser, se hubiera cubierto la boca para amortiguar el sonido, pero las cadenas alrededor de sus muñecas que rodeaban la cabecera no se lo permitieron. Cuando termino de toser miro a Bubbles, tratando de sonreir.

-Bueno, es aterrador cuando me quedo aquí sola.- dijo Mina mirando las camas de los demás, los cuales estaban dormidos –Cuando duermen, parece que no quisieran despertar-

La verdad es que no Penso Bubbles, pero no dijo nada.

-Y entonces me quedo yo sola aquí, escuchando los gritos de los demás…-

Bubbles miro habia abajo, hacia su propio cuerpo, lleno de golpes, cortadas y moretones, le dolían mucho en algunos lugares, y cada día se sentía mas entumecida, cada dia que se veía a sí misma era horrible, su cuerpo estaba deteriorado y cansado, tenso y horrible.

Odiaba estar en aquella habitación encerrada, encadenada, igual a una bestia. ¿Pero que podía hacer? Nada, su especie no podía hacer nada. Si, su especie. Todos los que estaban en esa habitación, y posiblemente en todo el lugar donde sea que estuvieran, eran Sklaves, así los habían llamado desde que habían aparecido, los humanos los odiaban, ellos poseían habilidades, poderes, que los hacían despreciables para los humanos, pero esa era la naturaleza de ellos. Y no habia forma de ocultarse entre los propios humanos, sus cabellos y ojos siempre serian diferentes a los de otros humanos, especialmente los ojos, siempre eran diferentes a los de los demás. Solian ser, morados, amarillos, rosas, rojos, negros. Colores que no suelen tener los humanos. Y era justo por eso que los identificaban.

Los humanos solían cazarlos, capturarlos y luego los vendían, como esclavos. Sklaves, al final ese era el significado de esa palabra. Sklaves. Esclavos. La habilidad de Mina era poder leer los pensamientos de los demás, aunque eso no le servía mucho en ese lugar, lleno de desesperación y miedo. Y por desgracia, ella no podia dormir debido a su poder.

Alguien entro a la habitación, comenzaron a resonar sus pasos, el sonido reboto por las paredes y todos los chicos de la habitación despertaron, se incorporaron lo mas que pudieron por sus cadenas.

Los ojos de todos brillaban en la oscuridad, pero luego todo se volvió todo con una intensa luz blanca que cegó a Bubbles. Cuando los ojos de todos se adaptaron a la luz, Bubbles pudo ver a todas las chicas y chicos que se encontraban ahí, todos tenían tantos golpes y rasguños como ella. Habian sido capturados del mismo modo cruel y sin sentido que ella.

-Sklaves- dijo el hombre grande y fuerte que estaba al pie de la cama de Bubbles, refiriéndose a todos los que estaban encerrados, todos se hicieron lo mas cerca de la pared que pudieron, tratando de alejarse del hombre que los habia capturado. –En dos días tendrán el honor de ser tomados, vendidos, su propósito en esta vida es servir a los seres humanos, en dos días, tendrán un dueño, quien decidirá lo que harán para el. Así que serán preparados para ese momento.-

El hombre movio la cabeza e inmediatamente de la puerta entraron hombres y mujeres, con traes de enfermeros. Se colocaron dos a cada lado de los chicos. Uno de los doctores le abrió la boca a Bubbles, aunque ella trato de morderlo, no quería que le hicieran nada. Le abrió la boca a la fuerza mientras otra enfermera vertia un liquido sobre su garganta, el sabor era asqueroso, pero la obligaron a tomarlo. Cuando terminaron, de administrarles aquello a los demás, los enfermeros se marcharon sin decir mas.

-En unas horas, sus cuerpos se sentiran extraños, pero es normal, es parte de la droga que les hemos dado para que sus poderes sean nulos, por las próximas 48 horas. Lo que significa, que ninguno de ustedes podrá excapar.

El hombre comenzó a caminar a la salida, pero antes de que eso pasara, a Mina le dio otro fuerte ataque de tos, el hombre fue hasta ella y llamo a uno de los doctores. Unos minutos después se llevaron a Mina de la habitación.

Bubbles vio como se la llevaban, mientras ella tocia, pero no sabia porque tenia un mal presentimiento. Era igual a cuando la capturaron.

Ella estaba en su departamento que solia pagar cada mes con sus compañeros, cada quien pagaba la parte de la renta del departamento, eran solo ella, otra chica y otro muchacho, los tres se habían vuelto amigos, y los tres eran Sklaves, por lo que no habia mucho que no pudieran contarse entre ellos. Se habían vuelto amigos. La muchacha, se llamaba Rikky, tenia el poder de explotar cosas que tocara, e hizo explorar uno de los muebles cuando habían irrumpido en su departamento para atraparlos, y aunque consiguió darles algo de tiempo a sus amigos, Rikky habia muerto, la habían matado. Bubbles y Nico (el muchacho) corrieron por varias calles lanzando cosas para que los tipos no los alcanzaran, aunque fue en vano, comenzaron a dispararles dardos tranquilizantes, con la misma droga que le habían dado hace poco.

Bubbles sintió como uno de esos dardos se le clavaba en el pie, tanto que se tambaleo y termino en el suelo. Trato de levantarse, pero no pudo caminar, se había lastimado el tobillo, sintió como la aprisionaban contra el suelo mientras la golpeaban fuertemente en la cabeza, y luego la oscuridad la envolvía, cuando despertó, se encontraba en ese sitio. Y sus poderes no respondían, no podia escapar, ninguno de ellos podia…

El hombre regreso al dia siguiente, junto con la horda de doctores y enfermeros, pero Bubbles estaba tan debilitada que no podia siquiera caminar sin la ayuda de alguien, aun así estaba consiente, completamente consiente cuando comenzaron a quitarle la ropa y a todos los hicieron caminar en una fila, los hicieron pasar a todos a un cuarto y del techo cayo agua congelada, a Bubbles se le entumecio todo por el frio. Muchos gritaron, ella solo se quedo mirando el suelo, deseando que sus poderes funcionaran.

Cuando los sacaron, les colocaron ropa limpia, apenas era un camisón que no ocultaba nada, pero estaba limpio. Los volvieron a atar a sus camas.

-¿Dónde esta Mina?- se atrevio a preguntar Miyako antes de que el hombre que la habia secuestrado saliera.

El hombre la miro y sonrio sinicamente.

-Al parecer se habia estado resfriando- le contesto –Eso devaluaría su presio si la integrábamos a la subasta, así que no nos sirve.-

-¿la liberaron?- pregunto un chico, Tony, según recordaba Bubbles, de cabellos azules y ojos dorados como el sol de un atardecer, el poder de Tony era el de teletransportarse, pero en la habitación que se encontraban, ninguno podia usar sus poderes, así que no le servia de mucho.-

-Claro que no- dijo el hombre como si le hubiera dicho un mal chiste –Hay otras formas de conseguir dinero con un Sklave, son excelentes donadores de órganos, y debido a que no son del todo humanos siempre son compatibles. Ella nos dara mucho dinero, sera mas tardado que con ustedes, pero le sacaremos hasta el ultimo centavo que podamos.-

Y dicho eso, cerro la puerta, a lo lejos se escuchaban sus carcajadas. Pero, ahora todo era oscuridad de nuevo para Bubbles. Y eso la alegro mucho por primera vez, podia llorar tanto como quisiera y nadie sabría quien es ella. Era perfecto. Así que comenzó a llorar.

.

La mañana siguiente, cuando despertó, tenia un tubo en la garganta y le estaban inyectando algo, de nuevo esa medicina extraña, la droga que les impedía usar su habilidad. Le quitaron el tubo cuando terminaron, la garganta le dolia, trato de hablar, pero no pudo. Solo dirigio la mas terrible mirada que pudo al doctor.

Luego se dio cuenta de que estaba encadenada, no como antes lo estaba en su cama, si no como un perro, tenia un collar con cadena que sujetaba un hombre, también en brazos. El hombre tiro de ella para levantarla, ella se puso de pie, no por complacerlo, sino porque le dolio el estiron.

El hombre la llevo a rastaras con las cadenas hasta una especie de escenario, donde estaban varios chicos de los que habían estado en la habitación, solo que ya no traían su ropa puesta, y estaban igual de encadenados, cada uno con dos hombres sujetando las cadenas de cada persona, y desnudos. Completamente expuestos. Bubbles trato de salir corriendo, pero la detuvieron entre ambos. Y entonces se quedo muy quieta, esperando a que todo pasara, deseando tener su poder.

.

Brick y Butch no paraban de ofertar dinero a lo imbécil, o eso era lo que pensaba Boomer cuando veía las piezas que eran ofertadas, el simple hecho de estar en aquel lugar lo aburria.

-¡Demonios!- grito Butch sacudiendo la mesa a su lado, derramando la bebida de Brick en el mantel blanco, tiñéndolo de vino rojo, igual a sangre. -¡Perdi la pieza!-

Un mesero se acerco a ellos y les pidió perdón, algo tonto, después de todo habia sido Butch el que habia derramado la bebida, los tres muchachos vieron al mesero completamente aburridos, ni siquiera le prestaron atención mientras quitaba el mantel y colocaba otro en su lugar. Siguieron viendo la subasta. La siguiente pieza casi hace reir a Boomer, pero lo contuvo. No necesitaba herramientas de jardinería, ya tenían una.

Sus hermanos no tomaron acción en esa subasta. Simplemente estaban ahí por negocios.

-Pense que esta vez tendrían piezas mas interesantes, me perdi una fiesta con Nicole por esto.- dijo Butch mirando su reloj de oro solido.

-Ya tenemos lo que el comprador necesitaba desde hace mucho, pudiste irte hace una hora.- le dijo Boomer mientras miraba la copa vacia de su mano.

-Lo se, pero Nicole nunca hace buenas fiestas, hay gente aquí que la conoce- dijo mirando a una mesa al lado de la suya, los cuales parecían sumamente interesados en lo que estaban secreteándose los hermanos Him. Claro que no podían escuchar nada –Si me escuchan aquí y saben que estoy por necocios se lo diran a Nicole y quedare absuelto de sus dramas de "tu ya no me quieres"- dijo imitando la voz de la mujer, chillona y aguda que tanto odiaban los hermanos.

Brick se hecho a reir.

-Lo mas gracioso es que ni siquiera la quieres hermano-

-Si, pero tengo que darle buena imagen, al menos a su madre. Himeko. Tengo varios planes con su padre antes de botar, y para llegar al padre, tengo que pasar por las damas dragon.-

Boomer rodo los ojos.

-Odio a tu novia- le dijo Boomer soltando un suspiro. –Crei que tu y Buttercup iban enserio y todo eso.-

Butch se tenso cuando dijo eso –Ni hablar. Si, es buena en el sexo y hace su trabajo de forma increíble, no cualquiera puede levantar un auto y lanzarlo hasta china, pero no, ella y yo no estamos para dar ese paso. Ni ningún otro.–

-¿te rechazo de nuevo?-

-No, solo me dijo que en cuanto libere su contrato volverá a su casa, con sus hermanos.-

-Deberias conseguir una Sklave Boomer- aconsejo Brick para cambiar el tema mientras soltaba un suspiro. –Uno con buen talento y que te sirva de entretenimiento, así no tendrías que salir con nosotros a cualquier lugar.-

-Tengo mas de 15 Sklaves en la mancion ¿para que quiero otra?-

-Proteccion.- dijo Butch mirando detrás de ellos.

Habia dos mujeres ahí, justo en la entada, una de cabello cobrizo y ojos rosas y otra de cabello negro y ojos verdes. Sklaves. Pero ellas se veian diferentes, vestian pantaloncillos negros y sacos de vestir. De vez en cuando paseaban la mirada hacia todas direcciones, vigilantes.

-Proteccion.- repitio Boomer como si Butch hubiera dicho un chiste –Somos hijos del hombre mas poderoso en toda la mafia Japonesa, ¿Cuánta proteccion crees que podamos tener?.-

-Nuesto padre no nos domina- dijo Brick un tanto irritado –Ademas, es bueno tener a alguien con quien contar.-

Boomer le sonrio a su hermano, era una sonrisa de demonio que le conocia bien, tratando de verse lindo y adorable, cuando por dentro solo estaba pensando en la forma mas dolorosa de torturarte. Pero ahora ya no era linda ni adorable, como de niños, ahora era seductora y encantadora.

-Eres un cursi.- dijo Boomer -Pero tu ganas. Si me encuentro a alguien, una Sklave con un gran talento como las suyas, la utilizare, si no, ni se molesten en volver a hablar conmigo sobre el tema otra vez. Los Sklaves me aburren, la gente no deja de hablar sobre ellos desde que aparecieron, pero no les veo lo interesante-

.

Miyako ahora estaba desvestida, y era la siguiente.

-El siguiente articulo en venta es una señorita del norte, cabello rubio y ojos azules, costo mucho poder encontrarla. Era una estudiante de universidad, así que ya es un tanto vieja a comparación con los anteriores.-

Miyako quiso que se la tragara la tierra, quiso arder en llamas, quiso ser partida por un rayo, pero podia evitar ser arrastrada por los hombres, ella caminaba apenas, la droga la habia atontado mas que nunca. Finalmente la colocaron en cuatro patas, igual que un perro, ella no podia moverse. Sus ojos enfocaban y desenfocaban, pero escuchaba risas y murmullos, habia gente mirándola, a eso se referían con la subasta. La estaban vendiendo.

-Sus rasgos faciales, son únicos, una belleza sin igual.- continuo el subastador elogiándola para que los hombres se incitaran para pagar mas por ella –Su piel es suave y delicada.- Los dos hombres que la sostenían la tomaron por los hombros y mientras uno le tomaba los brazos, el otro le tomaba las rodillas, mostrando todo su cuerpo a los hombres –Para exicito de muchos, esta pieza es virgen por ambos lados.- aseguro el hombre y Bubbles penso, que de no ser porque estaba completamente drogada, se hubiera sonrojado –pueden confirmarlo cuando lo compren-

Y el hombre que la tomaba por las rodillas le abrió las piernas. Se escucho una fuerte exclamacion

-¡Comenzaremos con 50 millones!- grito el hombre esperando que alquien la tomara

-¡50 millones!- se escucho en el fondo -55- fue la respuesta de otro -60- y así comenzó una pelea de 65 subieron a 70 y luego a 75, entonces se puso acalorada cuando se llegaron a los 80, y 85 -¡100 millones!- grito un hombre al fondo. Otra gran exclamasion.

-Tenemos 100 millones ¿alguien desea ofertar mas?- pregunto el subastador -¿no?-

Bubbles sabia que nadie iba a salvarla, lo deseaba con toda su alma, pero sabia que nadie lo haría, después de todo, nadie sabia que ella estaba en aquel lugar, su único familiar era su abuela y ella moriría pronto. Su abuela no tenia 100 millones, a decir verdad, dudaba mucho que tuviera los 50 con los que la oferta se inicio.

Se hico un silencio temporal. –No escucho a nadie- anuncio el subastador, mientras levantaba el martillo que tenia para cerrar el trato –seran 100 millones.-

Justo cuando iba a golpear alguien mas grito.

-¡120 millones!- se escucho la voz de alguien, Miyako pudo ver como salia volando el papel, billetes, dinero. Se acumulo una gran montaña frente a ella. Y al lado de la montaña estaba un muchacho de cabellos rubios y ojos azules con un maletín abierto, del cual habían salido los billetes. -120 millones.- repitió el chico y luego le sonrio a Miyako –En efectivo.-

.

Miyako despertó en una cama comoda y calientita, a su lado habia dos mujeres, una de cabello cobrizo y ojos rosas y otra de cabello negro y ojos verdes. Sklaves. Mirandola seriamente.

-Buenos dias- saludaron ambas a la rubia. La cual las miro confundida. –Toma.- le extendio una bandeja con comida la morena y un frasco con tabletas. -Son pastillas para evitar que las drogas que te dieron causen efectos a largo plazo en tu sistema nervioso.-

Miyako miro la comida y las tabletas, habia pasado tanto tiempo sin haber comido nada, comio cuanto pudo y tomo las pastillas, se sintio tan bien despues de aquello.

-Soy Blossom- se presento la de ojos rosas –Ella es Buttercup. Somos Sklaves, como tu, pero tranquila, este es un lugar seguro. Si cumples las reglas y haces lo que te corresponde en esta casa no tendras problemas con nadie.-

-¿lo que me corresponde?-

-Tus tareas- continuo Buttercup, -a cada Sklave le tocan diferentes según sus habilidades, pero eso dependera de lo que el amo Boomer te diga que hagas, ya que fue el quien te compro.-

Miyako miro a ambas chicas con horror, pero ahora todo le sonaba claro, la subasta, los gritos, el chico con la sonrisa de angel. No habia sido un sueño, estaba ahí, en ese lugar, como una sirivienta. Trato de levantarse, Blossom y Buttercup la ayudaron,las pastillas habian surtido efecto, las drogas habian desaparecido pudo caminar por la habitacion, se dio cuenta que alguien la habia vestido con una pijama.

-¿Y ustedes tambien fueron… compradas?-

Blossom y Buttercup se miraron entre ellas, luego asíntieron

-¿y sirven aquí desde entonces?- De nuevo asintieron.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-

-cuatro años- contesto Buttercup –Blossom seis. Teniamos tu edad cuando nos compraron mas o menos-

Bubbles se horrorizo, seis años en aquel lugar. No, ella no se quedaria ahí, siguio haciendoles preguntas el tiempo suficiente para descubrir que sus poderes aun servian.

-No me voy a quedar aquí- dijo Bubbles mirando hacia afuera de la ventana, habia un enorme jardin, y mas haya, la calle. Abrio la ventana y sin decir mas, se lanzo hacia afuera.

-¡No!- grito Blossom, pero ya se habia lanzado, para sorpresa de ambas, Bubbles, estaba volando, dejando una estela azul a su paso. Se giro en el aire para cerrar la ventana con un solo movimiento. –Puede mover las cosas.-

-Te dije que seria un problema- dijo Buttercup y le dio una patada a la ventana, rompiendola en mil pedasos se lanzo al aire asustando a Bubbles, ella tambien volaba, con una estela verde

-Se te aumentaran 500 a tu deuda Buttercup, una ventana rota y los rosales del jardin destruidos.- dijo Blossom desde la ventana, la morena solo rodo los ojos. Blossom se lanzo tambien por la ventana. Su destello era rosa.

Bubbles siguio huyendo, siendo seguida de cerca por las otras dos. Bubbles movio todo lo que pudo para que las otras dos chocaran mientras ella huia. Y una de esas cosas fue una fuente con la que Buttercup choco.

-Bueno, ya me arte- le dijo a Blossom, la cual asintio, los ojos de la morena se volvieron rojos y luego disparo, rayos laser. Le dio a un arbol delante de Bubbles, el arbol cayo y la derrumbo. Las dos muchachas fueron hasta ella y Blossom soplo, fue una ventisca helada que congelo a Miyako hasta las caderas. No podiendo liberarse.

La rubia miraba su prision de hielo y se agitaba desesperada.

-¿Qué es todo este alboroto?- dijo de proto una voz detrás de las muchachas, las tres vieron que los tres hermanos estaban ahí cruzados de brazos.

-te dije que trataria de escapar si no estabas cuando depertara- le decia Butch a Boomer.

-Al menos esto no fue peor que con Buttercup.-

La morena miro el suelo apenada, Butch fue hasta ella y le levanto la barbilla para que lo mirara –Tienes problemas.- le dijo y la muchacha parecio tensarse –Descongelala- le ordeno Butch a Buttercup y ella lo hizo, con sus ojos derritio el hielo de Blossom.

-Tu fuiste...-dijo Miyako mirando al chico rubio.

Boomer la miro con la misma sonrisa que en ese entonces.

-Soy Boomer- se presento el rubio –Brick y Butch, somos los hermanos Him- presento a sus hermanos –Pero hay que hablar de esto adentro ¿no te parece? Hace frio.-

Las dos chicas llevaron a un despacho donde los hermanos la esperaban, sentados uno al lado del otro.

-Señorita Bubbles.- leyo Brick de un papel

Bubbles miro a los tres hermanos, en especial a Boomer.

-Gracias, por salvarme.- Solto de repente la chica, -Y se que soy una completa desconocida para ti, pero necesito que me prestes dinero, no te pido mucho, solo lo suficiente para pagar un autobus de aquí hasta mi ciudad, ahí tenia un empleo, te pagare en cuanto pueda.-

-Solo si en tu antiguo trabajo te pagaban 120 millones al mes…- dijo Boomer con una sonrisa, era evidente que queria reirse

-¿Qué?-

-120 millones- repitio Boomer -120 millones en efectivo-

Bubbles comprendio todo, se sintio destrozada por dentro.

-No tengo tanto dinero…-

-¡claro que no lo tienes!- grito Butch de repente –Es por eso que estas aquí linda.-

-Te podemos ayudar, si quieres.- dijo Boomer con su sonrisa, le hizo una seña a Blossom y ella le extendio un papel a Bubbles

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Un contrato.- dijo Boomer –Basicamente estipula, que si no puedes pagarme los 120 millones que gaste en ti, trabajaras para mi, hasta en mi mas ridiculo y estupido capricho, si lo aceptas, anulare la deuda, no tendras que pagarme, viviras aquí, en esta mansion con los demas Sklave que hay, pero me serviaras unicamente a mi. Te daremos lo primordial, agua, comida, una habitacion. Todo bien. Solo trabajaras para mi. Como Guardaespaldas. Blossom y Buttercup te enseñaran que es lo que necesitas saber sobre eso.-

-¿Qué pasa si me reuso a cumplir el contrato?-

Los tres hermanos soltaron un suspiro.

-Basicamente, seras nuestra por toda la eternidad hasta que mueras.- dijo Brick mostrando un papel que tenia en la mano –Esto es el comprobante de que apartir de ahora y para siempre, tu Sklave Bubbles, seras nuestra, nosotros te compramos, así que podemos hacer lo que queramos contigo. El contrato que mi hermano Boomer te ofrece, es tu pase de salida, tu pase a la libertad, por unos años como nuestra servidora.-

Bubbles miro el contrato que tenia en las manos.

Boomer se acerco hasta ella, hasta su oido y le susurrro: -Sea como sea, ya eres mia.-

-Lo hare- dijo al final Bubbles mirando a Blossom y a Buttercup, ellas no se veian tristes, ni miserables, no parecian esclavas. Era la unica oportunidad de ser libre de verdar, sin golpes, ni gritos ya estaba arta de que la estubieran cazando, quizas ya era el turno de que ella cazara -¿Dónde firmo?-

.

¡Felicidades Jek! Espero te haya gustado n.n

¿reviews?


End file.
